1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of enzymes as agricultural chemical adjuvants. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of increasing the effect of agricultural chemicals with the use of depolymerase enzymes and to compositions of depolymerase enzymes and agricultural chemical(s).
2. Background Art
Adjuvants are agents added to an agricultural chemical to increase its pharmacological effect. A wide variety of adjuvants for plant use are known representing diverse and complex chemical types and are available for use in facilitating the action of agricultural chemicals. Classified by mode of action, they include oils, surfactants (such as wetting agents, spreaders, penetrants), stabilizing agents, solvents, hygroscopic agents, deposit builders, foams and antifoam agents, buffering agents, activators, etc. These types of actions are not necessarily mutually exclusive. This great diversity of adjuvants is due largely to varying conditions that adjuvants are applied under as well as the variable results which are obtained depending on the particular agricultural chemical used. One disadvantage of many adjuvants, however, is that they are not biodegradable.
Typical agricultural chemicals include herbicides, plant growth regulators, plant species specific toxins, fungicides, insecticides, including chemical and microbial pesticides, leaf colonizing microorganisms and fertilizers. Because of the varying types of agricultural chemicals available, there is a continuing need to provide plant adjuvants with broad applicability.